


Half-Assed Celebration

by Tortellini



Series: JeanMarco Month 2k17 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Coping, Eren Is a Little Shit, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Jeanmarco Month, Jokes, Light Angst, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: JeanMarco Month, Day 9 (June 16): Happy Birthday Marco!Jean remembers a special day, and a not so special person is there to help him. They both have their ways of grieving.Oneshot/drabble





	Half-Assed Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Marco's birthday

"Hey. Hey Jean." 

Now was not the fucking time, Eren. Jean Kirschtein was in mourning. He had been for the past year actually. If you wanted the details his best friend Marco had died. And worst of all, today would've been Marco's birthday. 

"What do you want." He grunted without even looking at him. 

"You know what today is?" 

Was he being cruel, or did he actually think he was being funny or something?! Of course he did! Jean didn't answer. He couldn't. 

"...it's June 16. Exactly halfway through the year." 

Oh. You know, if it was something else he might've laughed a little. Right now though? He didn't. He couldn't, again. 

Jean punched Eren. But in the end he himself was the one who cried. Bitter tears... And Eren held him. They ended up crying together. 


End file.
